Naruto The Emerald Eye
by spiderninja16
Summary: My first fanfic. Naruto asks sakura out and nothing goes according to plan. THere will be yelling and character bashing mostly sakura but not in a crule way in the later chapters. Will have two endings one Narusaku and one NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: The Opening

**Chapter 1:**

**The Proposal**

"Is there any news on Sasuke-kun's whereabouts Hokage-sama?" Asked a pink haired ninja to her teacher "Still nothing Sakura. Orochimaru has evaded all are best tracker ninjas. But like I told you before you'll be the first to hear when we get any more Intel." The blond said behind a pile of paperwork. "OK, thank you anyway." Answered the cherry blossom sadly, and as she was turning to leave "Sakura wait! Look I know you don't want to here this but it's been two months and we are no closer to getting him back than we where then and may never be able to get him." Sakura clenched her fist but her teacher continued "You must also realize that if we do find him and get him back there is a gook chance that he will be to far gone or wor... "SHUT UP" Sakura yelled "Just shut up. You don't know Sasuke-kun like I do. I know he will come back to me I just know it." (SLAM) she then ran as fast as she could out of the Hokages office her eyes quickly becoming drenched in tears. "Someone get me a drink" Tsunade called as she leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes.

When she had regained control, and cleaned up her eye makeup, she realized what she had done. **'What the hell was I thinking?'. **Inner Sakura cried**, 'She is going to kill me during the next training session.' **Out loud she said "maybe I should go and apologies" before she could finish her statement her stomach let out a loud roar. "Maybe after I get some food, I didn't eat any breakfast" (this thanks to another one of her diets) she quickly checked her pockets for cash only to realize she had none. '**Crap I must have left my money at Hokage-sama's office'** she started to turn back when she felt a paper deep in her left pocket. She took it out to see a coupon with large red letters that said one free bowl of ramen. "Thank you Naruto" she said out loud. Although she was not as big a fan as her blond friend she would eat almost anything at the time as long as her diet permitted it. She then ran off full speed towards the ramen stand.

"Well hello there Sakura, what will you be having." The shop owner said with a smile. "I'll have the low-carb special, Will this cover it." she said as she handed him the coupon. "No problem it will be right up." With that he went to work on the cherry blossom's food and within minutes she was looking at a steamy bowl of ramen.

When she was half-way through she started to reflect on her earlier outburst. 'What came over me, I know she was only trying to help.' But the answer was simple, although it was a truth that Sakura did not want to admit. She was having doubts, doubts about finding Sasuke, doubts about her abilities, doubts about his feelings for her and worse of all, doubts about her feeling for him. These feeling have been plaguing her mind and had caused her to lash out at others (more than usual that is) "Here, have one on the house" the shop keeper said placing a second bowl in front of Sakura "What's this for" She asked and he replied "I know that look, It's the look of someone who has lost something precious to them. I know from experience how hard it is. The best thing to do is to try to keep your mind off it. And when you can't to that, just focus on all the good times with that person." With that he smiles and looked at his daughter who was cleaning in the back and became lost in his memories of times long since past. "Thanks it really means a lot to me." And with that she quickly tore into the second bowl.

When she was done she thanked the owner who stated "No problem, ow and by the way have you seen Naruto I haven't seen him in the longest time?" this surprised her, Naruto not going to the ramen stand! Something was defiantly wrong with that. But her answer soon came charging by as the most hyper-active ninja in the whole village sat down next to her "One large bowl of beef ramen, please!" Naruto yelled out. "There you are Naruto, we where just talking about you." "We?" Naruto asked then turned to see Sakura looking at him, with a very annoyed look on her face. "Ow, Hi Sakura-chan haven't seen you in a while. How is training with Oba-can" Naruto said with his famous grin. "F-F-fine" she stammered. "Is everything OK Sakura-chan." The blond asked with much care in his voice. "Its just that since Sasuke left I've been really upset and I kind of yelled at Hokage-sama." She said while Naruto stared intently at her. Then started reaching in his pockets "So that's what happened Oba-chan seemed more annoyed than usual. Well here Sakura-chan you left this in her office." He then handed her a pink wallet with a white flower design. "Thank you Naruto I thought I lost this." She quickly placed it in her pocket. With a sigh of relief. "So Sasuke-teme has got you upset again." Sakura nodded "I know what will cheer you up. How about we go out tonight." he noticed to shock on her face and quickly added "but only as friends" he then put on his biggest grin and rubbed the back of his head waiting for her answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is the first chapter of my first fanfic. it is a narusaku and a naruhina. How? Simple there will be two endings one for each pair. so if you don't like that than don't read. those who do read it please give me some feedback.

**the next chapter will have her answer and there will be much angst in later chapters. plus it will be longer.**

_I'm sure its obvious but I don't own any of the Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a emo, and Naruto would have wopped his ass already_


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

_**Previously**__ "So Sasuke-teme has got you upset again." Sakura nodded "I know what will cheer you up. How about we go out tonight." he noticed to shock on her face and quickly added "but only as friends" he then put on his biggest grin and rubbed the back of his head waiting for her answer._

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura/**_

**Kyuubi**

Sakura walked back to her home in silence. She opened the door to her room and laid on her bed and closed her tired green eyes.

She then shoot up and shouted "What the HELL did I just agree to!?!" she started to rub her head to try and recall every detail of what just had transpired between her and the blond ninja.

**-Flashback-**

"So, How about it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully. Giving his signature grin and rubbing the back of his head thinking 'Pleas don't hit me, Please don't hit me, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!' While the pink haired girl just stared

"What did you just say Naruto?" She said while cracking he knuckles. Left brow slightly twitching as the blond stammered to answer." It's just that you said you need to get your mind of things so I thought a night out away from all things ninja would help"

He finished with his arms raised ready to try and block any attack Sakura would through at him. Seeing this Sakura started to feel worse than she had all day.

'_Wait, All Naruto was trying to do was cheer me up, and now he is shaking if fear of me hitting him' __**'well we do hit him allot, but he deserved it all those times, He is probably trying to get us away from Sasuke-kun again'**__ 'Shut up you, he is just being nice (what am I defending Naruto???) and come to think of it he hasn't come on to me in a while. More to the point I haven't seen Naruto outside of missions in months' _

While this was going on Naruto just sat there, slowly droping his guard. "Sakura-chan are you O.K.?"

"Huh, ow, sorry Naruto, It's just that you kind of caught me off guard." She said with as sweet a smile as she could make

"Gomen, I guess I came on a little strong. All right see you later. Hope you feel better soon." Naruto said preparing to leave.

"What Naruto, I didn't say no to your proposal." She said quickly to catch the boy before he left.

"W-W-What do you mean Sakura-chan?" the boy stammered with an eyebrow raised

"I mean, I guess since I don't have any other plans I could spend the time with you." She said trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

The boy then put on a huge grin, but not the fake mask he normally put on, no. This was one of true happiness, a grin that he has worn so few times in his life. "So you mean??"

"Yes. Unless you changed your mind." She said playfully

"No, NO, NO, I didn't mean it like that it's just I wasn't expecting you to actually say yes! Please forgive me for doubting you." Naruto exclaimed hurriedly. Waving his hands in the air franticly at Sakura, whose inner self was having a field day at Naruto's expense.

"I was just kidding you moron so calm down or I really will change my mind" Naruto then quickly stopped his eccentric waiving and sat down. A little blush of embarrassment crossed his face. '_**Man he is just too easy'**_

"So where were you planning on taking me." Sakura said with a small grin. Then Naruto answered with a huge grin "Well, How about going to that new Chinese restaurant that just opened, and then catch a movie at the theater?"

_**Exactly how long has he been planning this?**_ Inner Sakura pondered. But Outer Sakura merely smiled. "That sound like fun Naruto. So what time?"

"How about later today at 5:00" He said with his biggest grin yet.

"Ok then it's a date." She said before her teammate ran out of the stand like only he could. Feeling like nothing could get him down.

Sakura then just got up, thanked the owner for the food and walked back to her home

**-End of Flashback-**

"Did I really accept a date with Naruto?" the young cherry blossom groaned and placed one of her pillows over her face to hide her very loud scream.

This was very unnecessary because once again her parents where out on another business trip. But she was too frantic to realize that. But what she did realize made her shoot up hysterically. Sending her pillow flying across her room while she shouted "Wait a minute…" and thought to herself

"_Ok then it's a date."_

"Naurto never called it a date, I did!!!" She yelled rubbing her head. Then fell back on her bed. That is where Inner Sakura spoke up

_**Just don't go, I mean its Naruto where talking about. He probably forgot all about it.**_

_I can't just do that, I mean he may be a complete idiot sometimes but he is always there for me_

_**Well than what's the problem**_

_I guess I just thought my first date would be with Sasuke. But that is if we ever find him. _

Sakura then paused from arguing with herself to look at the clock. It was now 3:50. Only an hour to get ready. She groaned as she slowly sat up on the side of her bed.

_All right, I'll go, and if Naruto dose something stupid…_

_**I bet he will, **_

_Shut up! If he does something stupid I will leave and that will be the end of it._

_**But still it's a date with Naruto**_

_I'll just look at it as training for when Sasuke gets back. _

_**If, he comes back**_

_I said SHUT UP!!! He will come back and we will get together_

_**But how can that happen if your going out with Naruto**_

_I already told you this is traning for when Sasuke gets back_

And with that she got up to prepare for her 'Date.' Not feeling at all better about her predicament. On the contrary this little 'Inner Argument' had made her more frustrated than she had been all week. Still not noticing the periodic drop of Sasuke's Kun

"I can't believe she said yes!" the blond dynamite shouted when he entered his room. Still wearing the huge grin he had when Sakura first said yes.

_She had even called it a DATE!!!_ He thought to himself and if it he could his smile would be come twice as large.

He looked at his watch "All right, its 3:30. Got to work fast to get all prepared." He said.

He thought a moment than just smirked shouting the ever famous "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

With that two of his clones stared at him, awaiting orders.

"Ok, You will go and get the money where owed from oba-chan for all those extra missions." He then handed him his frog-shaped wallet and the clone was off after giving a nod. Naruto then turned to his second clone

"While he does that you will get the dinner reservations set up."

"Right!" the clone shouted and was off.

"Now that that is taken care of its time for me to get ready, got to do my best to make Sakura happy."

He walked over to his shower but not before stopping at his bed. He then lifted the mattress and pulled out a square velvet box. He then placed it on the stand next to his bed

"This will be perfect if everything goes right. And its good insurance if it doesn't."

He then reapplied his grin and ran to get ready. Not wanting to start the evening off with his tardiness. Unlike someone he knows.


	3. Chapter 3: The Preparations

**The Preparations**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

"Well I must say that I look GOOD." The young cherry blossom stated finishing the last stages of her preparations. Deciding that even if her companion is not who she would first choose, or second, she still had an image to uphold and would not be seen as a lousy date.

"I don't care what Ino says I'm keeping my hair short, it's so much more manageable." The girl said as she finished drying and combing her hair.

"Now is there anything I have forgotten." She pondered to herself

_**Ya a way out of this fiasco said. **_An annoyed inner voice

_Will you be quiet? The plan is to go and try to have a good time. If it starts to go bad we will leave saying 'I just remembered I have to get up early for training tomorrow.' _Stated Sakura.

_**Why don't you use it to get out of the date completely? **_Eared the inner voice

_Because at the very least this will get Naruto of my back for a date for a while. Besides it may not be all bad. _Sakura pointed out

_**Hello this is NARUTO where talking about here, He is bound to screw this up somehow **_Inner Sakura shouted like it was obvious.

_I know he is still a baka at times but he has gotten better_

_**But he is still a total BAKA **_the voice shouted

_Not entirely. He is an above average ninja after all_

_**Not like Sasuke was.**_

There was no response. As Sakura herd the name of the boy who ran away from her she lost it. All the emotions she had forgotten about since her encounter with the blond haired boy had returned. She sat down on the side of her tub and did her best to fight the onslaught of tears.

Ten minutes later she was able to sway her tears and get off the tub. She finally won by reciting the 25th rule of shinobi conduct: No matter what happens, true shinobi must never show their emotions!

She continued by going to the mirror to see how she looked now. "Not too much damage, she sighed gratefully and after about a minute of applying makeup it was impossible for any one to tell she had just been crying.

"OW dame I'm going to be late" she yelled after seeing the clock. So with speed only a ninja could have she quickly dressed and was out the door to meet her teammate for one heck of a night.

* * *

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a young blond ninja

"It's all true" another blond nin who had just arrived answered with his head lowered in defeat.

"There's no way we can take Sakura-chan there now!" Naruto moaned. "What about…"

"I already tried all the other restaurants." The clone quickly cut him off

"What happened?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Same thing that always happens when we go into one of those places" the clone stated matter-of-factly

"Well what am I going to do now?"

"I don't know I'm just a shadow clone"

"Think, Naruto, think… I got it"

What?"

"I just remembered last month in Tsunade Oba-chan's office."

**Flashback-no-jutsu**

Tsunade had just finished her paperwork for the day and had decided to look through an old photo album she had found the previous week while cleaning out her closet. There where many memories here that she had almost forgotten about. All happy but also brought back memories of sadness

"Hay Oba-chan what are you doing." The boy said in annoyance

"Just getting lost-"

"If you say lost on the road of life I am leaving" Naruto spat

"I was going to say lost in MEMORY, Naruto, who do you think I am Kakashi?" the Tsunade answered, fighting the erg to send the boy flying.

But instead turned the page and came into view of something she had not expected to see or expect to have such a big effect on her. All she could do was stare at the decade old photo in the album.

"Who is those two?" Naruto curiously asked.

Tsunade just smirked at this and answered "That's Dan and me during are first date"

Naruto looked at the young blond girl holding onto a light blue-haired boy. Both smiling happily like they didn't have a problem in the whole world.

"Wow you looked good back then." Naruto gasped. Reframing from making a comment about her age now, that way he could hear more.

"Thank you Naruto. It was the best night of my life. He had no money at the time so instead of going to a fancy restaurant he took me to a secluded part of the woods and we had a picnic, made all by Dan. We then laid there and looked at the stares until he turned to me and…" a bright blush covered her face.

"What, what happened next?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Maybe when you are older" Tsunade answered focusing back into the now-and-then "Now I think you came for a mission or two"

**End Flashback-no-jutsu**

Once he finished telling his story to the clone the story all he got in retune was a confused look. But instead of explaining himself he merely crossed the front two fingers of each hand and called out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and the two Narutos turned into ten.

"Now while I'm out with Sakura you guys make us some food. I'll keep her busy till then. Once you are done have one of you disappear to give me a place to collect the food. Think you guys can handle that."

All he got was one loud "OIE" from al his clones in unison.

"Good, now its time to head out" Naruto said with a smile but before he could open the door he saw his final clone burst through with a completely worn out look.

Naruto had completely forgotten about his final clone due to the mess with his first one, but not anymore.

"Did you get it?" Yep. The clone smiled and tossed Naruto the frog wallet. But once in his hands Naruto noticed something strange about his wallet, mainly the weight of it. He then opened it and screamed.

"What is it?" all his clones asked. But they soon saw it, inside the wallet was nothing but a small piece of paper with frogs at each corner and in the middle the words I OW YA ONE KID. Where written in bright red ink.

"EEEEERRRROOOO-----SSSSEEEEEENNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN" Was heard everywhere within a two block radius of the apartment

* * *

But in a secluded watering hole a few mile off one white haired hermit is currently scribbling on a small notepad until "AAAA-CHEW" the man let out a huge sneeze

"What was that" a young woman in a thin bikini said looking around only to spot a plot of spiky white locks.

Soon Jiraiya was surrounded by the swimmers each with the same killer intent radiating off there bodies.

"Hello ladies, nice day for a stroll." Jiraiya said, trying to sound convincing.

"That is not going to work you pervert, next time don't chose the special konoichi swimming hole." Said a woman with purple hair and a snake grin

At that Jiraiya tried and failed to escape and for the next half hour was left in a world of hurt.

* * *

"I am so going to kill him when I find him" Naruto cursed. Then took a deep breath "Dame I guess there is only one thing to do" he slowly walked to his bedroom and grabbed one of his pillows and a kunai. Soon the blade was impaled into the cloth and used to tear open a hole in it. Revealing a secret stash of cash

"It's not much but it's all I got; I hope Sakura-chan doesn't mind." He said while quickly placing the cash into his wallet. Then heads words the door, grabbing the small velvet box sitting on the stand next to it.

"You guys can take care of the pillow right? And make sure you lock up before you vanish." Naruto called out before exiting his apartment. And with it all his worries

"I don't care what has happened I will make this work" he shouted with his fist held high

**Just don't get to excited kit.** Spoke the demon fox in a low demonic tone

_You dam fox why are you butting in now_ Naruto questioned in an annoyed voice (at least it sounded that way in his head)

**Two reasons actually**

_Which are?_

**First I can't hurt you physically or let you get too injured because I will feel all the pain you do. But mentally you are weak. And I so enjoy casing you grief for keeping me imprisoned here, then when you can't take it anymore I will break free and kill all the villagers in this pathetic village**. He said with the normal evil grin

_Ok that is never going to happen, and while I know I'm going to regret it what's the second reason_

**I was having to much fun watching you run about like a foul with its head cut off.**

_I really hate you, you dam fox._

**And I you.**

_Just leave me alone on my date with Sakura._

**Will see but before I go one more thing**.

_What Now? _

**You're late**. The fox said with a menacing chuckle

"CRAP I am." Naruto yelled, and speed of to meet with his pink haired teammate


	4. Chapter 4: The date part 1

**The Date: Part 1**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Thanks to his normal energetic nature and the added chakra of his tenant the young blond was able to get to the designated meeting area only three minutes late. 

_Ow no, don't tell me she already left_. The blond panicked looking high and low for his female teammate.

**She is probably just late you moron **the fox growled

I thought I said to leave me alone today

**Sure… Whatever you say. **The fox answered with a menacing chuckle

I don't like how he said that. Naruto thought, but all doubts about the demons plans where quickly diminished by the arrival of his teammate.

"Here she comes." The blond said spying the pink hair of his companion approaching through the crowd. And waived on hand franticly over his head

"Hay there Sakuraaaaaa…" Upon seeing her, the boy had lost all coherent thought and the ability to say even the most basic of phrases, all except for one.

"Beautiful." He said eyes wide and mouth open. Like a man who has lived in darkness all his life and has just seen the very essence of light and beauty.

And to Naruto the pink haired girl was just that. She was wearing a silk top that had thin straps that allowed all to see her shoulders and wore a pair of tight fighting black jeans that ended just before coming into contact with her high healed shoes. She had chosen not to where her ninja headband to hold her hair back as per her usual style but instead opted for matching hair clips on either side of her head each in the shape of a dark red flower. (Think Orihime's hair clips only red) Add her bright pink lipstick and heart-shaped necklace she was truly a sight to behold.

* * *

_All right I'm only a few minutes late, I'm sure Naruto won't mind._ Sakura thought to herself trying to weave her way through the crowd. Trying to find Naruto 

"Hay there Sakuraaaaaa…" she had turned to see the source of the voice to find her teammate waving his hand franticly

_Well there he is_

_**Do we really have to do this?**_ Inner Sakura moaned, but Sakura paid no heed

"Hi Narut…Ow" she gasped upon seeing the boy. Staring with eyes wide, mostly from shock, but still partially if full amazement at the boy who stood before her.

Like her, Naruto had decided to not wear his usual attire. Instead he wore a dark orange button-down shirt opened up to revile a tight muscle-gripping black shirt instead of his normal loose one, showing off the Hokages necklace. In addicting to that he wore a pair of blue jeans with a sleek belt holding it at the waist. But unlike Sakura Naruto did wear his headband. He had tied it on two belt loops on his right side, though you couldn't see it unless he moved his orange shirt.

_**That's Naruto, he looks... HOT**_ inner Sakura stammered

"For once we are on the same page here." Sakura replied out loud. Unfortunately for her it was Naruto who snapped out of his shock first.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" the boy asked with his normal confused look.

"I mean aaaaa…" Sakura stammered trying to come up with a reasonable explanation

_Come on Sakura think, what about you any Ideas_. Sakura thought to herself, both of them.

_**Can't think…hot Naruto…Mental Shutdown…**_ then she went quiet.

_Well that was a big help, what am I going to say to. That's it._ Sakura cheered to herself. Then proceeded to clearly say in as convincing as she could "a-chew"

And of course, true to his nature Naruto fell for it. So with a very concern look asked "Is everything all right Sakura-chan?"

"Ow... I'm fine Naruto. Just a little sneeze, that's all."

_**Hook, line, and stinker**_ Inner Sakura said

"Ok that's good. I was worried you got sick or something." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"So, shall we go to dinner now?" Sakura said trying desperately to change the subject.

"D-d-diner?" Naruto stammered "Well you see the thing is..."

"Naruto" Sakura cut him off "What did you do?" she cut him off with a slight twitch in his eye

_**Seems this fiasco is over before it starts**_

"What I mean is, aaaa, wouldn't you like to walk around the arcade and look at all the shops." Naruto quickly answered. Rubbing the back of his head and giving his signature grin in a hop full demeanor. _Please Work Please WWOORRKK._

Unfortunately for him Inner Sakura had other plans

_**Yes finally a reason to leave. Let's use this as an excuse and make a break for it. Being her with a hot Naruto is creeping me out. She cheered**_

_I don't know. The date hasn't really started and shopping does sound like fun right now. Also there's... Wait a minute what do you mean a HOT Naruto_

_**Don't tell me you didn't notice it to.**_

_Well whatever we better just let it go for now and hay I may be able to get some nice out of it. _

_**I like the way you think girl.**_

"All right Naruto I'll go along with this. But I know your hiding something." She told the boy.

"I-I-I'm not hiding anything Sakura-chan. But forget about that and let's go." He said with a hand held out the pink haired girl.

And she took it. All Naruto could do was smile even bigger (If that was even possible) and lead her to there first destination.

* * *

It's been half an hour and the two where actually having a good time to one of there surprise (I'll let you guess which one). If one didn't know better one would think they where a young couple on one of there many dates. That was until… 

"I said get out of here you thief." A man yelled pointing at a young boy.

"I didn't take anything." The boy responded

"What about all of those clothes your holding. I could tell you where about to steal those."

"I'm just holding them for my friend." He replied

"I'm sure, and where is this friend." The man asked getting more agitated

"She is in the dressing room. Also why would I be stealing GIRL clothes?" he yelled pointing at the clothes he was currently holding

"Don't try to change the subject. Now get out of here before I call security." The man said pulling out a walky-talky

"Can't I just wait for my friend? She will wonder where I am." The boy asked trying to remain as calm as possible

"Look we both know there is no girl in there that would have anything to do with a monster like you." The man stated at the boy bending over so his face was an inch away from his and so that only the two of them could hear.

"What, did you say?" Naruto said with a slight snarl. Dropping the clothes looked directly into the mans eyes. Secretly hoping to scare him into ending this, but to no avail

"I said" the man started and quickly raised his voice "No. Girl. Would. Have. AAANNYthing. To do. With a. Monster. Lik-" He never got to finish the sentence for a fist had just collided into his face. The man would wake up two hours later in a hospital bed with a lot of pain.

"Hay. What's going on here?" A man in an Anbu outfit holding a few bags called out after nearly getting hit by a store employee flying through the air.

"Nothing" he heard a boy growl as he walked out of the store. Leaving the clothes he was holding on the ground.

* * *

Five minutes later Naruto was standing outside the building looking incredibly angry. But anyone would be if they where having the kind of argument he was at the time. 

**Good start kid, now let's go back and finish the job** the demon said eagerly

_Shut up you damn fox_ the boy snarled back trying to block out the fox

**Come on you know you can do it. Just let me free and we can take care of all of them once and for all**

_I said SHUT UP!!!_ He yelled in his head

**It's not like they will ever accept you. They will always hate you**

_That's not true someone will_

**Ow you mean that pink hair broad the fox** said with a slight chuckle

_Her name is Sakura._ The boy said, his anger growing by the second

**What ever. Anyway do you really think she will ever like you? She probably just went with you to get free food, or to make that ****Uchiha**** jealous.**

_Stop talking about her like that_.

**You know it's true. When has she ever done anything nice to you? Heck she even treats that bug eye dork better than you**

_I…I don't know what your talking about._ The boy said trying to fight the every growing realization that. But the fox knew all about it

**Sure you don't. Well I'll leave you to that **and then there was nothing. The voice of the monster had vanished.

_Good riddance you dame fox. _

So Naruto just sat there. Doing his very best to regain control over his emotions and just barely succeeding. If anyone cared to look they would notice his eyes wavering form there usual crystal blue to a deep blood red and though he would not openly admit it even to himself the fox's words had stirred something within him that he did not want to realize.

A brief moment of bliss came to the boy when he felt a familiar ting in the back of his mind. A few clones had just dispelled themselves, now he had the food ready and knew where to get it. This moment of happiness ended for two reasons. The first was the knowledge of the trouble the clones had making the meal and the mess they had crated cooking the meal.

But the real destroyer of his bliss came in the form of a young girl with pink hair, green eyes and a very agitated scowl on her face.

"Naruto what where you thinking." She yelled at the boy. Trying her hardest not to just punch him through the wall.

"Sakura-chan is not what you think." The boy pleaded

"What do you mean not what I think. You mean someone else punched the manager into the wall." Sakura said. In a slightly less loud voice, though still just as fears

"You don't understand, you didn't hear what he said." Naruto said, unable to look her, or anyone in the eyes.

"Naruto you are a shinobi. You have to not let your emotions interfere with your actions (look who's talking). What if I got kicked out to" the girl lectured

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I guess I wasn't thinking." He retorted looking like all the happiness had been sucked out of him.

_**This is perfect now tell him you have training tomorrow and lets beet it. Inner Sakura yelled**_

_I guess your right. There is no reason to stay. At least now I am not the bad guy here._

There was a brief moment of silence between the two while Sakura readied herself to end the date. That is till Sakura's stomach let out a growl and she gained a deep blush

"So Naruto how about that dinner?"

_**What I thought we where leaving.**_

_Do you want to cook dinner tonight?_

_**Point taken**_

"Huh?" the blond looked puzzled.

"Weren't we going to the new Chinese restaurant? I think its right over the-"

"NO!" Naruto interrupted her

"What, why cant we go there I thought that was the plan." The girl responded. A little annoyed at being cut off.

"Well it's just that-"

"You didn't get kicked out of there to!" she cut him off

"No not at all. Its just I thought of something better to do." He said with a hopeful look

"And just what would that be." Sakura said with look that just screamed 'you better not screw this up'

"Just follow me." The boy said and grabbed Sakura's had to lead here to there destination.

* * *

Her it is part one of the date the next one will be out tomarrow. I had written them both at once but split them up due to there size. 

Ow and please please PLEASE review if you are reading this. I know I dont update much but not when I ger 6 reviews for 3 chapters its a little disconserning (also I truly thank all of you who have reviewd and left comments)


	5. Chapter 5: The Date Part 2

**The Date: Part 2**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

"OK Wait here a moment." The boy said five minutes later heading into an ally to meet his clone. Though it wasn't there.

"Where is he." But just then the clone jumped down in front of him carrying a large basket.

"What took you?" Naruto said angrily

"We have a little problem." The clone said in a serious tone.

"What kind of problem." Naruto said the worry obvious in his voice.

"One that involves your date." The clone said grimly

"What is it NOW? No wait don't tell me. Just dispel and I'll find out that way, Can't keep Sakura waiting." He then grabbed the basket and watches his clone disappear and within a second gained its knowledge, and with it grew incredibly worried.

"Naruto what's taking so long?" He heard Sakura yell and quickly ran towards her.

"Finally, what took you so long." She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I found out my clone ran into some trouble bringing us dinner." He answered rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura was just about to question this further when she was cut off by a loud "Sakura-chan!!!"

To Sakura's dismay the green clad shinobi known only as Rock Lee and Gai Maito, Both carrying two large bundles of flowers.

"L-Lee how is it going and what's with the flowers." She asked with a look of slight fear of the answer

"I am doing GREAT. With lady Hokages treatments and the POWER OF YOUTH my recovery is foreshore." Lee said striking his famous nice guy pose holding the flowers in each hand.

"And the flowers?" Naruto, feeling forgotten, asked a little annoyed.

"It is a mission. We must deliver these flowers and thirty more bundles before nightfall." Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"Well said my star pupil. You do your teacher proud." Guy said with tears running down his eyes

"GUY SENSEI" "LEE," The two shouted getting ready for another man-hug

"OK let's get going Sakura-chan" Naruto said getting ready to walk off.

"Wait, Sakura-chan." Lee called grabbing a few flowers from his bundle. "Here this is for you." He handed her the flowers

"I couldn't lee." She said trying to give them back but Lee wouldn't have it.

"If you are uncomfortable just think of it as repaying you for the flowers you gave me." He said with his version of a serious look

"What flowers?" Naruto asked getting curious.

"Why, my sweet Sakura-chan visited me in the hospital after my fight with Garra and brought me a flower to cheer me up on my recovery multiple times." He nearly sang with his fist raised and hearts in his eyes.

"Own, that was… very kind of her." Naruto said in a low tone.

"Wait a minute. What are you two... YOU'RE ON A DATE!!!." The green clad boy screamed.

"No, No NO. Where just hanging out as friends." Sakura was quick to answer. A little two quick for Naruto's liking

"OK that's good, well I must head out. Youth waits for nobody." And with that the two ran off at speeds only they could hit.

"Well now that that's over lets go Naruto." Sakura said with a sigh of relief. The two then headed off. Sakura smelling her new flowers and looked very happy.

Naruto was not feeling the same joy. There was a nagging thought running through his head and that was only increased by the chuckles of his bodily tenant.

**Awww, Is the little kit jealous.** The fox called

_Stuff it fox._ Naruto inwardly yelled

**Don't get angry at me. It's not my fault pinky decided to actually show concern for someone she only knew for less than a week.** The fox said as if it where nothing

_I said be quiet_. Naruto said, with his anger rising

**Ow now I get it your angry because she was so quick to label this as a not date. But wasn't that what you had originally planned.** The fox said in a mater of fact tone

_How many times do I have to tell you to LEAVE ME ALONE!_ The boy practically yelled at the nine tailed demon

**All right kit my work here is done.** The fox suddenly went silent, but Naruto's anger did not leave. It took all he had to quell the force of his anger at the fox and himself and put on his signature grin when Sakura called out to him

"So what's in that basket Naruto?" She asked pointing at the basket Naruto's clone gave him

"This is dinner. I made it myself." Naruto said with a very proud look. Though Sakura wasn't so happy

"It's not ramen is it?" Sakura asked with a suspicious tone.

"No, Not at all." Naruto said waving his hands in the air.

"Well, just where are we suppose to eat at." Sakura asked

"Over here will be fine." Naruto called running over to an open field. It was a green grass filled area surrounded by fresh pine with a slight hill on the northern end.

"Wow this is actually a nice area." Sakura admitted upon reaching the blond. Who had just laid out a blanket. "But for some reason it seems familiar."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Oww, Forget it, It's just my imagination" she said pushing the feeling to the back of her mind. "So what did you make us?"

To that Naruto just smiled and handed a box to Sakura. She opened it to see, to her surprise, a normal looking box lunch that, to even more of a surprise, smelled delicious.

"Wow Naruto, you made this." She said totally forgetting to hide her surprise.

"Yep." Naruto said also forgetting to hide his emotions. _With this I can make up for everything else. I can still pull this date off_

**Don't get too cocky kit** a voice rang out in his head

_Damn you fox I thought I told you to leave me alone today_

**And what makes you think I the great nine tailed demon, would listen to a pathetic human like you. But anyway I guess I'll be generous and not ruin your dinner. It's more fun watching you do it yourself.** The fox said ending with a maniacal chuckle.

_Damn him_

While are blond friend was having his inner argument Sakura had decided to try the meal. But once she took a bite of one of the entrees

_**OMG this is terrible. What did that moron put in here dead rabbits?**_

_Good thing for are ninja training or we would have hurled already._

_**Let's ditch this food and leave.**_

_We can't do that he worked hard on this._

_**So. It's not your fault he can't even cook. That's his fault.**_

_Well it can't all be bad._ And with that she tried another part of the meal.

I don't believe this. Its actually worst than the first.

I knew he was a bad ninja but he is even a worse cook.

Hay he is not that bad a ninja.

Ow come on we both know he was terrible. Sasuke was a million times better.

Again there was no answer from Sakura. The mention of her lost teammate had brought back all of her feelings from the past few hours. Forcing her to drop her chopsticks.

This did not go unnoticed to the boy. Who had just started eating his meal with no problem.

"Sakura-chan is everything OK?" The boy said noticing the strange face on the girl.

"N-n-noting is wrong Naruto." She stammered in a Hinata-like fashion. Then to change the subject "So what was the trouble you where talking about earlier?"

"W-W-what trouble?" Naruto said in a even more Hinata-like fashion.

"The trouble your clone had." She said with annoyance at his obvious denial.

"Ow, that trouble." Naruto said in a defeated tone "Well to tell the truth it involves the movie tonight." Sakura eyes narrowed while he continued "It seems it may not be the best idea. You see, when he was bringing the food he-"

"OK stop right there." Sakura cut him off. Her voice rising with every syllable. "I can already guess what happened." Now Naruto started to get worried. "I can't believe you; you can't go anywhere public without causing a ruckus. Let me guess what happened. You tried to get a ticket and then wound up fighting an employee and getting banned from the movie complex." Naruto tried to interject but the pink haired girl was too lost in her one rant. "I just don't get it why can't be more responsible like everyone else.

"But it's not like that at all. My clone didn't even go the theater its just he found out something about it while delivering the food." Naruto corrected or at lest he tried to but halfway though his first word it he was interrupted. For a huge green ball came flying through the field towards them.

It was Choji in his meat tank form. He had been practicing his jutsus alone since his teammates where out at the moment and had no clue that once he went over the hill he would land directly on top of the two having dinner.

Naruto and Sakura tried to jump away but there inward battles had put them to much off balance both mentally and physically. So while they where able to avoid the force of his attack there clothes weren't so lucky. Once Choji landed he splattered both mud and food all over the two. Though the rolling boy hardly noticed and kept rolling along a pre-made course.

"I can't believe this Naruto!" Sakura screamed finally realizing where they where "Why would you bring us to the Akimichi training ground to have a picnic."

"I'm sorry how was I supposed to know this was there training ground. It's not like there are any signs." Naruto said trying to calm her down or at least keep here anger off him.

**Seems your little girlfriend doesn't realize she forgot to. How kind of her**

"You Idiot you should have checked before bringing us here. Besides you should have remembered it from Choji's birthdays. I mean didn't all the boys go to them every year. My god it's all you boys talk about afterwards." She continued

**Really Naruto why weren't you there, Ow ya, you where never invited do to ME.** The fox let out a very happy laugh

At this point all Naruto could do was try and quell the fox. He lowered his head and used all his strength to hold in the demonic power feeding off his emotions. Thou Sakura was throwing salt on to the wound as she continued

"Why do you keep doing this I mean you always jump in head first to everything without thinking? I mean in every mission you do something stupid and almost get us all killed."

**If I recall each time you did save you team while pinky here was normally unconscious.**

"Then you go and pick fights with everyone and get thrown out of shops all the time."

**Ya Naruto why do you feel the need to fight people who never do anyting to you.** The fox said sarcastically

"Its no wonder most of the villagers hate you." She said crossing her arms and turning her back to the blond

**She has the right outcome but the wrong cause eh kit.**

"And on top of all that you go and pull a bunch of bone head pranks and then expect people to accept you."

**Awwwww, and I thought those pranks where funny. Didn't you kit**

"Why can't you be more tactful." She said uncrossing her arms but still not looking at the blond

The blond started to lose the fight "Stop it" he whispered but the angry girl would not listen.

"Why can't you just think a little more?"

"Stop it" he said in a low voice but still the girl would not noticed.

"Why can't you be more like Sasuke was!" she yelled more fiercely than before.

"I SAID STOP IT SAKURA" Naruto shouted finally gaining the attention of Sakura who turned around in shock at the boy

"How can you tell me to be more like that traitorous bastard? If you ask me where better off without his emo ass around here." He yelled at the girl.

"_How dare he say that_?" Both Sakura and her inner self said with tears streaming the then she closed her eyes geared up for one of her signature punches and unlike normal she was putting all her power into it and with the training she was getting from tsunade, it would be one to be reckoned with.

She felt the familiar impact of her knuckles to skin but as she tried to draw back her hand she realized something, she couldn't. Opening her eyes she saw her hand had not connected to Naruto's head like she planned but instead he had caught he punch in his right hand and was not letting go.

"Let me go" she called

"No, this time you are going to listen To ME!!!

* * *

Here it is, the end of the date and Nauto is PISSSSSED. Next chapter all the things that have been boiling up in him will come out,

Now I need is your imput on the next chapter. Now I know that there are some things you want Naruto to say to Sakura next Chapter. I allready have a few things down but I can always use more. so if you want me to make the chapter longer then you will have to leave me a comment.

I need things like ---spoiler---

when Naruto saved her from the wirlpool and then when he tried to give her CPR to save her life she punchis him.

How he always defended her when someone insulted her but she always was one of the first to insult and criticize him


	6. Chapter 6: The ANGER!

**The ANGER!!**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

To say that Sakura was a little scared would be an understatement, though her basic rage was overrunning that emotion at the moment. Never in all the time had she known him had Naruto ever dodged one of her punches. But now he had actually caught it in his bare hand, and he was not letting go. 

"Naruto, let me go!" she shouted at him but Naruto didn't even flinch

"I already told you once you arguing to listen to me, so you better just SIT DOWN!!!" Naruto yelled and pushed Sakura down onto he back.

"Ow," Sakura proclaimed while rubbing her soar behind. When se looked up at Naruto she saw he was glaring at her. A look she had seen before but never directed at her

"I can't believe after everything I have done for you still keep criticizing me." Naruto said

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sakura managed to say.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!!? I mean how can you insult me all the time when you automatically assume I will or have screwed up." Naruto said leaning in to the girl

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said with a confused look.

"Ow how about when you almost DIED in the whirlpool, who was the one who saved you? ME!!!"

Sakura looked down at the grown, knowing what was coming next.

"And then when you where passed out I had to perform CPR to try and save your life. But you where just pretending. Then you freak out and attack me."

"It only happened because you weren't suppose to help me, Sasuke was." Sakura retorted before even realizing what her words would entail.

"So I am just suppose to let you die!" he shouted stomping his foot

"Sasuke-kun would have saved me sooner or later!" she said again before thinking

"Come on Sakura wake up. Sasuke hardly gave a damn about anyone else, when did he ever try to save you. When in those countless time when you where in danger with no means of saving yourself did Sasuke lift a finger to help."

"What about with that Garra monster." She responded

This stunned Naruto now with the answer in general, in fact he had expected something along its lines but what got to him was how she described Garra, a MONSTER. But to Naruto Garra was a fellow victim of the tailed beast, another prison, another like him.

_Is that what she thinks of me?_

**If she knew about me, then YES**

"You see you know it too, he saved us from that freak after he had transformed." she said, using Naruto's quick pause as her advantage.

This snapped Naruto out of it. He had gotten use to people calling him a freak, demon, monster. But he would not let someone else, especially a traitor like Sasuke, take credit for his work.

"What are you talking about, after you where knocked unconscious **again**, I had to save both of you. Then I was the one who rescued you both."

This news shocked Sakura. She had always just assumed that Sasuke defeated the beast and Naruto just helped a little. But to hear that he was defeated and Naruto had taken over to win was beyond anything she could have put together. Mostly due to her not getting the full mission debriefing due to the need to cover up certain 'aspects' of Naruto's victory

"I guess the teme never mentioned that part, or did you just not think to ask how it really happened, but that's just one of many times I had to save you. But do I get any thanks NOOO. I never do."

Sakura started to feel ashamed of herself. Realizing the truth in Naruto's words.

"The best I get is a few less insults or one less punch to the head. I mean jeaze Sakura I am always there to defend you and all you do is treat me like Shit!"

Sakura tried to find some strength to get away. But the combination of guilt, fear, and anger kept her still.

"Hell, Is nothing I do good enough for you. While I do my best all I ever her is 'Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that.' Well where is my love where is my kindness.

Now Sakura couldn't even look him in the eyes. She could only stare down to here hand. This held the flowers given to her by Lee.

"Ow great the flowers. So it seems you do have some kindness in you after all. I mean giving flowers to a guy you met less than a week before is very noble, and it's nice that you would also give them to your teammates when they where in the hospital too. Ow wait you only did that for Sasuke. Never your other teammate."

"I-I" was all She could get out.

"What was that Sakura?" he asked tuning his head and putting his ear close to her head

"I'm sorry." She said trying her best to not break out in tears.

"I guess its something. More that that damn traitorous bastard would ever do." Naruto said leaning back up.

This comment sparked something in Sakura. All the hate she was feeling towards herself was overshadowed by the anger she felt at Naruto's comment. The last thing she would do was let someone badmouth her crush.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." She said finally finding the courage to stand. "You have no idea what he went thru in his life"

"Fist off how can you still defend that traitorous bastard after all this time." he asked pointing a finger at the girl.

"Don't you dare call him that. It was just the curse mar-"

"Ow don't give me that. We both knew he had an insatiable thrust for power. All to kill his equally traitorous brother." Naruto retorted.

"How can you say that you have no idea the pain he was in." Sakura said finally standing upright and letting all her pent up rage out. "You have no idea how it feels to have someone you trust betray you and to have your whole family killed. You just don't know the pain he went through. Sure I'll admit I have been wrong all this time in the way I have treated you but how could you understand. You don't know the feeling of loving someone and never getting any love in return. Or being picked on for most of your life due to something you where born with." Sakura said moving the bangs out of her way to show off her forehead

"I had to watch all the other girls pine over him and then go on missions with him thinking maybe he will recognize me here but he never did. Then I had to watch as the one I loved walked right out of my life. You just don't know the pain we feel you stupid DOBE." She finished turning away from Naruto and crossing her arms across her chest feeling somewhat better for defending the object of her hearts desire and her actions.

In a way this is a good thing for her, she was able to gain a brief moment of semi happiness, though it would not last. For if she did not then she would have seen Naruto's eyes flashing from there normal blue, to a deep crimson red with black feral slits for pupils and back again, repeating in this change till it stopped

"I don't know PAIN!" he shouted his voice growing on the animalistic side.

Sakura had been shocked at this outburst and when she looked at him she was truly frightened. His hair seemed somewhat longer and he had an eerie red glow about him that shook her down to the very core of her being. But what really scared her where his eyes. Around the center of the eye was a fierce dark shade of red, with small shades of blue in it. Though those blue shades where like the small rays of light piercing the cover of the most destructive and malicious storm and in the center of that storm mix of his normal eye with his feral ones. A deep black pupil in the center that had a point on the top and bottom, looking somewhat like diamond with rounded sides in the center of his eyes. Sakura was frightened by those eyes that seemed to be looking into her very soul. But for some reason she couldn't look away.

"You think I don't know pain!?!"

A wave of charka busted out, knocking Sakura down again.

"My whole life has been nothing but pain! From the day I was born I was hated for something I did not know of nor had anything to do with. So for the first twelve years of my life I was despised. You try to find friends when parents scold there children for even talking to you." Naruto took a few steps closer to Sakura.

"I had to deal with cruelty since even before I knew what the word was. Most shopkeepers would look for anyway to kick me out of the store they could and when they could not they would make something up or make everything I buy cost twice as much.

"Had to fear being beaten when I walked down the street and if it wasn't for the Hokage I would already be dead right now."

This caused Sakura to remember a distant memory, one where she was walking with her parents and saw a young blond boy lying on the street. Her father went to him but once he turned him over she saw him get angry and they all walked off in a hurry. Now a tear could be seen falling down her cheek. Though Naruto was to far gone to notice.

"But the worst pain was the pain I felt after joining this god forsaken team. Every day I had to hear about how great the last of the Uchiha and how I can only dream of being like him. Then see the girl I like pine over him even though he treats her like crap."

"Then the bastard up and leaves, betraying all those who have helped and cared for him, something I never knew, and what do I do. I try to save him. So what does this guy do, the man who is supposedly my 'best friend'?"

Naruto then raised his hand and grabbed the collar of his undershirt, and with one quick pull tares it right down the middle. Then he raises one finger and points to a circular shaped scare the size of a grapefruit on the left side of his chest.

"He tries to KILL ME. He $ing shoves his hand right through my chest." He let go of his shirt to let it cover the scar.

"Then when I get back all I can hear again is how sorry people are that the boy was cursed and how the leaf lost such a great ninja and where left with such a useless one."

Now after venting all this out Naruto finally started to loose his demonic aura, Reverting to his normal form.

"So there you have it. A look into the life that is Naruto. I don't want you to ever say that I don't know pain. Pain is the only thing that has been constant in my life."

By now Sakura was reduced to tears, but Naruto had one last thing to say.

"Ha, I guess I was wrong. You and Sasuke are a perfect couple. You both have a knack for pushing away the only people that have ever cared for you."

That was it; Naruto did a quick jump into the trees and was gone leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

_**Man we suck**_

* * *

Wow that was quick. I am suprised I got this chapter out so fast. 

Thank you all who made suggestions to the chapter many I used and some I plan to use next chapter.

And about the next one I want you to know there will be 2 completly DIFFERENT endings one NaruHina and One NaurSaku. If you dont like a paring then dont read. So you NaruSaku fangirls **STOP TELLING ME NOT TO MAKE A NARUHINA ENDING**. If you must know this story was originally a NaruHina story so count youself lucky Im even doing NaruSaku at all. you need to rellize I like BOTH parings.

Sorry for the rant but I have one more thing to say. The next chapter wll be a while because I want to try to get both endings posted at the same time. So Im sorry if it takes me longer than this one to wright.


	7. Chapter 7: The End NaruHina

**The End: NaruHina**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyuubi**

* * *

_Got to get away._

Through the hills he ran faster and faster.

_Got to get away form it._

Over the streams and into the trees he jumped higher and higher

_GOT TO GET AWAY FORM THE PAIN!_

Down to the earth he fell, down, down, till he landed in a small bush and rolled over to the middle of a clearing

It was here that Naruto realized that no matter how far he ran, the pain would not leave. Just like all the other times in his life he tried to run from the shame of failing his exams, from the insults of his fellow ninja, and from the hatred of all the villagers, from the very pain of life.

So he just laid there. For what seemed like an eternity he was left there with just his thoughts and his alone. Not even the Kyuubi could intrude on his sorrow. But Mother Nature could.

_Great now it's raining. That just perfect_.

As the rain started to seep through the leaves Naruto finally moved. He sat up, buttoned up his shirt to cover the torn one underneath. Then preceded to one of the trees with a big notch and laid down.

For another hour he sat there, the silence only broken by the sound of the rain. That is till the fox finally spoke up.

**You do know that if you get hypothermia not even my powers could completely save your life.**

_Then I'll do a damn fire justu. Now leave me the &$ alone you demon bastard._

**OOO, a little touchy aren't we. It's not like it's my fault your date went so badly.**

_WHAT? Everything wrong in my life has been your fault._

**Now while I soooo wish I could claim that title I unfortunately cannot. Sure I caused the village to be mad. But it was there own narrow views that turned them against you, and that girl was even more dense than the rest. So just forget her and get us out of this cold.**

_My life would still be better if you never lived._

**Ow come on I am the only reason you are alive now, if I wasn't here you would probably have died the fist mission you ever went on.**

_Just do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP._

The fox stayed quiet. Content on how wound up he made his jailer. Naruto just felt like giving up, even thought of leaving the village and living in some cave. But he could never do that.

_If I left the village I would be no better than those traitorous snake-bastards._

So all notion of leaving or quitting being a shinobi left the boys mind. Because when it came right down to it he loved his village even if it hated him and at least some cared for him. He soon realized this and decided to try and remind himself of all the good people in his life

_Ya, I mean there's Iruka, he was the first person other than the Hokage to ever really see him as anything other than a monster, and soon treated him as a brother. Then there was Mr. Ichiraku, Him and his daughter where the only restaurant that didn't try to kick him out or need a signed order from the Hokage to allow him to eat. Then there's the pervert and the granny, who for all there fault are the closest thing to parents I have ever had._

For now Naruto was starting to feel less like an empty void.

_There is also all my new friends. Choji and Shikamaru seem to except me now and are fun to hang around. Then there Kiba, he is a good training partner and ever since are match he is constantly wanting to train. Not to mention his teammates are also some of the few who seem to not hold any grudge against me._

_Except maybe Hinata, I can't think of why she always seems to be somewhat afraid of me. She doesn't know about the fox because Neji doesn't. Plus she had always seemed to avoid me, not to mention faint whenever I got near. Hay fox._

**What I thought you did not want to talk to me.**

_Just answer me one thing, are you doing anything to make Hinata faint around me?_

**Didn't I already explain this to you?**

_Well most of the time I try to ignore all the things that come out of your ugly mug_

**She probably just is susceptible to my charka**

_What?_

**She is a Hyuuga, which means she has the Byakugan. So she must be able to sense my awesome power and her puny body just can't handle it**. The fox let out a self gratifying laugh, and yes this is his belief. For what would a demon as foul as him know of love.

_Well, I guess that could be it. But don't call her weak. She is a strong person, if maybe a little shy._

The fox saw his feelings for his friends as Naruto's greatest weakness, and decided to use this to torture the boy some more, he was getting to happy for his taste.

**Ow please, they are all pathetic.  
**

Hay those are my friends you are talking about.

**I know you have noticed how weak they all are.**

_That is not true. I have never thought that._

**Look kit we both now that you do and that Hyuuga girl is one of the worst. I mean look how bad she was beat.**

_I said stop talking bad about her like that._

**Hell, the only one worse than her is that Lee freak.**

_What?_

**How can anyone expect to be a ninja with only taijutsu? Now wonder he was beat so bad in the exam.**

_Hay, Lee is just as good a ninja as anyone else. The only problem he has is his fashion since and his obsession with youth and for Sa…Ku…ra._ Naruto went quiet and the demon just laugh, feeling pleased with the affect he had on the boy.

So again we find Naruto lying down propped up against a tree, felling the drops of the rain fall on him. But soon he decided to snuggle closer to the tree to keep a few more rain drops form falling on him. That's when he felt something weird in his pocked.

"What's this?" He said pulling out whatever it was. But when he did see it his demeanor did not improve. What he saw was a small, about the size of his hand, red and velvet. This was to be given to Sakura if the date went well.

"Damn it all, why did it have to be like this." He said griping the box.

"Why must everything in my life go wrong?" The boy shouted tossing the box in some random direction. Then smacking himself on the head said "Great job Naruto, you just through two months of savings into the woods." He cursed

Treading softly he searched to find the box and when he did he gave off a sigh of relief. At least something good happened. He thought. But his cheers where cut short by some strange noise.

What was that? There couldn't be anyone else way out here. He then heard it again and decided to investigate.

He walked through the woods trying to make as little noise as possible incase it was an enemy ninja. After jumping into a high tree he could see his target. A little worried he would have to fight.

But thankfully he saw the person had a leaf headband, and one without a slash through it. He could see the person also had short black hair with a bunch of longer strands on either side of there head.

Who is that? Naruto thought and deciding to jump down to get a better look at the person.

When he got a better look he could see it was definitely a female, and that she was wearing a very expensive looking gown. But it was torn in various places and mud was all over it. He also saw that she was sitting down on a stump and had her head down, hiding any other distinguishing facts about her. If it wasn't for that and the rain it would be obvious that she had been crying.

_What should I do now? I mean she looks really sad and could probably use some help if she is all the way out here. But do I really want to get involved in someone else's problems?_ Naruto pondered. Though not for long as his kind nature took over and he decided to help whoever that was. He also wanted to know who that person was. She seemed so familiar to him.

"Umm excuse me miss but are you Ok? Ow, its you Hinata." Yes it's true the girl was the Hyuuga heir.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, twirling her fingers and gaining a blush. Though not alone because upon looking at her Naruto was able to see just how well her gown stuck to her while wet. But quickly shook it off when she continued. "W-w-what are you doing out here?"

"M-m-me, well I a…" Naruto stuttered, _ow am I suppose too explain this I don't want to deal with people knowing about my failed date._

"Did s-something happen during y-your..." she turned her head and said more quietly "date?"

"H-h-how did you know?" Naruto said shocked.

"The girl at the ramen stand." Hinata squeaked out.

_Damn if I didn't love there ramen so much I would never eat there again._

"S-so d-did anything happen Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata looking very worried while thinking_ I don't want him to be unhappy but also… I somewhat hope it did not go well, does that make me a bad person. Ow what a terrible day this has been_

"Trust me Hinata you don't want to hear about It." he answered with a grim face. This worried Hinata and for a moment she forgot her stuttering "Nothing bad happened did it."

This caused Naruto to chuckle. "It would be better to ask what didn't go wrong."

Hinata gave a slight gasp. Then forced her to say "W-Would you l-l-like to t-talk about it."

Naruto just looked her in the eyes and replied "trust me Hinata you will not want to hear about what happened it is not a happy tail."

"P-Please Naruto-kun, tell me what h-happened." She begged

Now Naruto was getting confused. "Why do you want to know so badly? Your not going to go and tell the whole village are you." He said raising a brow. Hinata's eyes widened. "N-n-no never."

Naruto didn't know why, maybe it was his ability to judge peoples true nature, or maybe he was just to emotionally drained to argue gave in to the girls pleas. So he sat down on a log near the pale eyed girl and said "O.K. Hinata but I warn you it won't be a happy ending."

With that Naruto told his tail exactly as I have told you, though leaving out the part with his chats with the fox. To Naruto's surprise Hinata never interrupted him or criticized him once just listened to him with a concerned look.

Soon he was through with his tail. "And then I met up with you." He thought _I guess I feel a little better, I just hope she doesn't start ragging on me now to. Though if what the pervy sage says is true about girls she will probably take Sakura's side._

"That was terrible"

_Here it comes_

"I can't believe she said all that"

_Though I'm not complaining now, but why is everything I think wrong today._

"Wow, thanks Hinata I can't… believe you are taking my side."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just thought you didn't like me that much" he said scratching his cheek

Now this truly shocked Hinata. The boy of her dreams thought she didn't like him. It was all she could do to not scream and ask "W-W-WHAT!" in a slightly loud voice.

"Sorry, its just that you always seemed to avoid me and whenever I get close you turn red and the only time a girl turned red around me is when they start to get really mad."

"Ow, I can see why you think that." She said feeling a little relieved, then continued "But no I do not dislike you at all."

"Thanks Hinata you're a real good friend." Naruto said with a smile, finally starting to feel a little better.

_Just a friend, ow well I guess it's better than nothing_. Hinata thought while plastering a fake smile. Then asked something that was bugging her. "N-N-Naruto-kun" now that the shock was gone her stutter had returned though a little better "I just wanted to ask y-you about what h-happened at the m-movies and the d-dinner. W-why couldn't you g-go there."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Well, both had about the same reason. Sasuke."

When he noticed the confused look on her face

"Well, let me ask you have you seen the new Chinese restaurant?" she shakes her head no. "Ok you see first off all the chefs have dark short hair and use fire jutsus to cook the food on the tables, and if that wasn't the problem they also have flags with there family seal on it. A red circle with three comma shaped marks on it, aka the Sharingan. I mean they could basically call the restaurant Uchiha-R-Us." He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"And the movie?" Hinata quietly asked, hoping it would not also be about the sore subject that was the Uchiha.

"This ones a real hoot. When my clone was walking to bring the food guess who he ran into, Shikamaru and Ino, Both dressed up, walking very close. When he got closer he just had to find out what was up. It turns out they where on a date and had just gotten back from the movies. So my clone told him how me and Sakura where suppose to go there later. Then Ino lunges at him screaming no."

Hinata gasps at this part.

"I am just lucky he didn't vanish there. But it seems only natural when I found out what the movie was about. A young woman who has to watch the man she loves walk out on her to fight a war and to reclaim his family honor lost by the hands of his _Brother_!"

Naruto bent his head down and got a very defeated look. "How was I suppose to take her there? The point was to get her mind off that traitor. I guess it's just my luck at it again, how else can you explain how that teme could somehow appear everywhere I tried to take her."

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. Forgetting her shy nature upon seeing his suffering. "You did your best Naruto. If anything she just did not know what she was throwing away."

This really cheered Naruto up. But it also brought up his mischievous nature. "Why Hinata, I do believe that's the first time I have heard you **NOT** stutter. It made your voice sound really nice." Hinata could only turn her head and blush

While that had been intentionally a joke it did hold some truth. He did like the fact that she was not stuttering and she did have a nice voice.

"Anyway Thanks Hinata, You really helped me today. I probably would be sulking still had it not been for you."

Hinata could have just died there from happiness, _he is thankful of Me!! _She thought and put on a smile that had Naruto staring.

_Wow she is actually very cute… What am I thinking? She is the heir to the Hyuuga, the last of the village's great clans, there's no way she could like a guy like me, an orphan, a loser, a monster. Just look at how Sakura turned out…Maybe if, not WHEN I become Hokage, naaa. If what Kiba said is true, then she is already spoken for._

"N-Naruto are you O-O.k." she asked her stuttering back in full force.

"Ya, just some old wounds showing themselves." Hinata stared at him, trying to find something to say, Naruto saw the worried look and plastered a smile. "But it's nothing you should worry about. I'll get over it after some ramen!"

This caused Hinata to giggle. Which in turned caused Naruto to smile.

_She really does have a nice laugh. And her smile really brings out her good features. Though the placement of the headband does not help to…WHAT A MINUTE_

"Hay Hinata."

"Yes Naruto-kun" She answered doing her best not to stutter.

"Why are you wearing you headband on your forehead? I thought main house members weren't suppose to hide there foreheads."

Hinata's eyes widened and her face grew grim. She quickly turned away to hide the slowly developing tears.

Naruto realizing the effect this had on her suddenly became concerned. "Hinata is that why you are out here, did something happen. If Neji hurt you again I'll-"

"No" she cut him off "it wasn't Neji" she took a deep breath "It was my father." The tears began to fall at that.

"Hinata what did he do, and why are you dressed like that all the way out here."

Hinata did not respond, only move her hands behind her head to untie her headband. It fell to the ground with a soft thud but Naruto did not notice, all he could see was the bright green x on Hinata's forehead, known only as the cadge bird seal.

"What…why…how" was all the blond could say. So many questions where filling his head.

"T-the reason I am d-dressed like this is because today is my sister's b-birthday. But when the elders of the clan stepped up to give her there gift they told her that she in now the heir to the Hyuuga clan." She stopped to try and wipe the tears away, though to no avail "then my father pulled me aside and him... he"

"You don't have to say it Hinata I understand." Naruto said placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said finally wiping away the tears.

"So what does this mean for you now?" Naruto asked.

"Besides the ability for main houses to kill me whenever. It means I now have to do much more chores and work around the house. And that it's my responsibility for my sisters well being. Besides that I still have to do all the same things as before. Though now I must go to the parties alone." She said in a calm, rehearsed, and uninterrupted voice

"What?" Naruto said wondering about the last part.

"Main house members are supplied escorts but branch families have to get there own."

"Couldn't you just get Shino or Kiba to take you?"

"Those dances are not something they would enjoy. That and I don't think there girlfriends would like that."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "Since when do those two have girlfriends?"

Hinata got a little flustered at this "R-right after the exams."

"I can't believe they didn't tell me."

"They have b-been trying to k-keep it a secret."

"I guess that makes since for Shino but Kiba. I am going to have to have a talk with him later" _Mostly for telling me Hinata was his girl…UGH, stop thinking about stuff like that Naruto girls are just not going to be interested in you for now._

Naruto's inner monologue was interrupted by the sight of Hinata bending over to grab he headband. Partly because the wet gown was very complementing to her figure, but also because of an idea to cheer her up.

"Hinata wait." He said before she could put on the headgear. He then pulled out the small box from his pocket. "Use this instead."

Upon opening the box Hinata's eyes grew wide. In it was a beautiful emerald oval stone imbedded in gold with a matching golden chain on either side. "N-N-Naruto-kun."

"It's called the emerald eye. I bought it after my last mission. Its suppose to be a necklace but if you place it here," he put the jewel on her forehead, which turned a deep shade of red "and add a little bit of charka" she giggles from the feeling "and there you have it look"

She grabbed a small mirror and was shocked. The gem was covering the x in the middle but went well with the two marks on both side and the chain maid a lovely headpiece.

He is giving this to me. I don't believe it. This is just like something out of my wildest dreams. But wait

"N-Naruto its beautiful b-but this was f-for S-Sakura, wasn't it." she said looking down, afraid of the answer

Naruto took a deep breath before answering "Ya, it was." Hinata flinched at this. "Though that bridge is burnt, and I won't need it. So you can have it, it looks nice on you." He ended with a big smile. Hinata could only stare _Nice on ME_

"B-but what about-"

"Don't worry about Sakura, I guess I have to realize that she is one battle I can't win. I wasn't planning on her to start liking me so soon but at least start seeing me as a possibility, but after tonight. I guess the best way to put it is that she crushed my crush."

"Well maybe she will come around."

"That won't happen. Though I guess I will still have some feelings for her the huge crush I had on her has been loosing strength for a while. I mostly just was too stubborn to give up on her."

Again Hinata did her best to say something to cheer him up, or to gain the courage to tell him how she felt but to no avail.

"Anyway just forget about worrying about me I always make a comeback."

Hinata smiled "That is what makes you special Naruto-kun"

This time it was his turn to blush. "Thanks Hinata."

Realizing the time Hinata got up. "I am so sorry Naruto-kun but I have to get back soon."

Naruto just looked at the setting sun, smiled and nodded "I guess your right it is a little late. Well how about I walk you home." Hinata couldn't speak at this only turn a new shade of red and nod her head. "Ok then lets go"

They walked all the way to the Hyuuga gate in silence, neither knowing how to break it. That changed when they said there goodbyes

"Thank you so much Naruto you really helped me today." She said giving him a small bow. The jewel not moving an inch off her head.

"I should be thanking you Hinata. Though I am glad you seem to have stopped stuttering." He said with a chuckle

"I-I-I"

"Ow well easy-come easy-go" now they where both laughing. "Ya know we should hang out more Hinata, you are very easy to talk to." Hinata almost fainted at this. Naruto wanted to spend time with her. She did all she can to stay conscious.

"And one more thing," Naruto said, striking his good guy pose. "Next time you need an escort just ask me. I may not be a good dancer but hay, with me there that would surly put a scowl on all those council members." And with that he was gone

Hinata stood there for a while just trying to figure out what she had just herd

_Did he just…Me... Dance…Him…Together…_ she tried to wipe the sweet from her forehead but felt a strange presence there. It was the eye. She then turned and ran upstairs to change. Smiling all the way

_Naruto-kun, Thank you for making this horrible day the best day of my life_

She then took off the emerald eye and placed it in the drawer next to her bed. Then changed into her pajamas and fell asleep, smiling

Two blocks down are hero was hurrying to get home and forget what happened today

_Well maybe not all of it. Eh Hinata, I could defiantly see myself falling for her. –Sigh- to bad I have such bad luck with women._

He let out a sigh but quickly grinned again

_But that doesn't keep me form trying._

**-Yawn-What I miss. **Said a sleepy fox

_Hehe you don't want to know._

The End.

* * *

**Well, Thats it the end of my fiiest fanfic. I hope you all liked this and wherent upset by how it ended. I know that they are not together now but I didn't want to make it like everyother fic where she tells him and two sentinces later they are practicly married. So what I did was start up a opening for a reltaionship for them. (and perhaps a sequal if I get enough resopnse)**

**Anyway I will start my next fic soon and it will be a NaruHina one but it wont be a romance story but a action/adventure one with some romance parts.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End NaruSaku

**The End: NaruSaku**

**Key**

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyuubi

* * *

**

_He was_

The girl sat there, tightly hugging her legs

_N-Naruto Was_

A tear, the first of many fell down her cheek.

_Naruto was right._

The sky darkened and the heavens cried along with her.

The girl just sat there trying not to think of all that had happened. But soon the rain got heavy. And thunder roared thought the sky.

_**You know we could get very sick if we stay here**_

_Maybe that would be better. Then I wouldn't have to face everyone for a while._

_**But if you're sick, then it would be impossible to avoid anyone.**_

_Ya, Ya I guess your right._

Slowly she stood up. Only then realizing how cold it was. She shivered and rubbed her arms

I should probably get some shade while the storm passes.

She started to run looking for some shop that was still open. But unfortunately she was still in the neighborhood district and almost all the shops or restaurants where closed, at least the ones that she would dare to go into.

_Jeze why is there not one place around here that that I can get some shade and not be surrounded by perverts._

She heard a dangerously loud crack of thunder. Running faster she soon found what she was looking for. It was a restaurant that she had never seen before. It was not very crowded so she wouldn't be likely to run into someone she knew.

And with the little money I have, could perhaps get the taste of Naruto's cooking out of my mouth.

That thought was meant to cheer her up but it had the adverse effect. It only reminded her of his words and the truth behind them.

Am I really that cruel that I have to insult him every time?

Well he does deserve it most of the time.

I'm not so sure anymore, seriously, how many times have we attacked him because of a misunderstanding.

Not that many. Her inner voice said in an unsure manner

Ow come on all the examples he gave where true and you know it.

Look lets just get some food and think about how to handle this later.

Fine

So the very confused girl walked into the restaurant hoping to get some piece and quiet form life. Thought that was not to be

"W-W-what is this place." She said quietly looking around the place in total shock.

All over the place flags where hung and in the center of these white flags was a red circle, each with three charcoal black comma marks creating a triangular pattern within the red symbol, and in the center of the circle was a black dot. Making a very familiar image to the pink haired girl.

"Hello mam, may I help you." Said a man holding a menu. Sakura slowly turned to him and her eyes grew wide. Not only was he dressed in dark blue but he also had dark raven colured hair that was spiked in the back.

"Hold up one moment" he said as he turned to another employee, who also had a similar hair style and clothing, "Hay Agito watch it with the flames." He called to the man who was creating a large flame on a table using a basic flame jutsu.

"So would you be dining alone, hay, where did she go?" The original waiter said when he turned around, only to see the young girl to have vanished.

Sakura came out of the restaurant panting. What was that place. She looked up at the name of the place only to feel even worse than before. It's the new Chinese restaurant.

_**You mean the one we yelled at Naruto for not taking us.**_

_Yep._

Sakura took a deep breath and walked back in. feeling the need to get some answers. "Umm, excuse me"

"Aaa there you are. May I help you" said the raven-haired waiter.

"I was wondering… Did a blond kid about my height, with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks come in here recently." She said wishing the answer wasn't what she expected

"Why yes, I remember him. He came in trying to make some reservations but suddenly ran off after looking around the place, quite strange."

"So he didn't cause any trouble." She asked with a worried expression

"Why no, he was very polite." He said with a smile

"T-thank you for your time." she said giving a slight bow

"No problem and here have a complimentary poncho." He handed her a packaged poncho with a sincere grin.

"Thank you. Well I better go." With that she hurried out of there.

_**Glad to be out of there. Man, they could probably call that place Uchiha-R-Us. At least we got this poncho, thought it would be good to throw it out when where done with it.**_

Sakura was silent and slid on the poncho to keep the remaining rainfall off her.

_**Good thing we didn't go there sooner.**_

_You mean good that Naruto realized it would be bad for me to go there._

_**Well ya**_

_And then I go and insult him and claim he was thrown out when he was only looking out for me and trying to help me forget Sasuke._

If her face wasn't already soaked it was now due to the cascade of tears that where streaming down her face.

_He was right I am a terrible person. All he ever did was to make others happy and all I due is insult him and attack him._

Now it was time for her inner self to be quiet. So she decided to go home. That was until an old friend decided to show.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here," Called a blond tugging a bored looking brunet.

_Ow great just what we needed an argument with Ino-pig._

"H-hay Ino, what's up" she said trying to plaster a smile.

"So what happened!" the blond girl said running up to her rival/friend

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned

"I mean your night with the hokage-wanaby." Ino said really excited

Sakura just looked down, trying to find anyway to put her experience into some form of cognitive speech, though her demeanor relayed it all to her friend.

"All right come with me. Where going to my place."

"W-w-what?" Sakura said before the blond girl took hold of her arm.

"You have some explaining to do, its raining, and I can tell it will be a long story. Besides I know your parents are out of town and we haven't had a girl's night in a while." Ino said pulling the confused Sakura along.

"So I guess that means I can go home." Said the tired chuunin.

"Not a chance, we could probably use that big brain of yours." And before you could say shoji both where being dragged to Ino's home. Nether one putting up much fight Sakura was to emotionally drained and Shikamaru…Well he mostly just didn't feel like putting up any resistance.

After a few minutes all three teens where up in the above rooms of the Yamanaka flower shop. The smell of flowers was everywhere and even Ino's room had a bundle or two.

"Ok Sakura spill it. What happened and why where you out in the rain alone" Ino said plopping down on her bed. Shikamaru decided to stand and Sakura took a chair, after she through away her poncho.

"You don't want to know Ino." She said unable to meet her friends gaze.

"If you don't I could just use one of my families jutsus on you and get it by force." She said putting her hands in her ready position.

"Ok fine Ill tell you." Sakura said.

"How Troublesome."

Soon she had gone through the whole tail. Everything you have read here she has told her friend. At least all the parts she was present for.

"…So then I left and met up with you two." Sakura said. Trying not to let the images of her former teammate enter her mind.

"I don't believe it"

OK I'm sure Ino will take are side. She has never been fond of Naruto and she also liked Sasuke.

"I can't believe you can be so stupid billboard brow." Ino said glaring at her friend.

Ok I was NOT expecting that.

"Jeeze when are you going to grow up and see the world for what it really is."

"W-what." She said shocked.

"After all he has done for you; you go and say that to him."

Sakura wished nothing more than to disappear at that moment or at least to be able to hide in a hole.

"I know Naruto can be annoying but at least he tries to do well. It is a mystery as to why he seems so fond of you." Ino has now stood up and marched to her onetime love rival. Who was again on the brink of tears.

"Troublesome" the teen genius said.

Both girls, who just now realized that the boy was here, turned there attention to him.

"Ow shit" he mumbled

"Anything you want to add Shika-kun." Ino said giving him an annoyed look.

He just shrugged "Personally I'm just suppressed he took are advice."

"What advice." Sakura asked turning to the other girl.

"Well we met up with one of his clones on its way to meet you guys caring a large basket."

_**Ugg not that disgusting meal**_

"So we met up and he gave us the details of your evening." Ino said giving a shrug.

"More like you drilled him and threatened to mind wipe him if he didn't tell." Shikamaru interjected.

"What ever." Ino scowled "Anyway he told us that after you guys ate you where going to the movies. Well me and Shika-kun had just come form there and told him it was a bad Idea."

"What she means is she attacked him and shouted at him 'DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING HER TO THAT MOVIE'" he said in an impression of Ino.

"Ok who is telling this story deer boy?" Ino said giving him the death glace.

"Tch, Troublesome girl."

Ino was about to shout some more when Sakura interjected. "What was so bad about this movie I heard it was really good."

Ino just sighed and turned to the cherry blossom

"Its not that it was bad as far as movies go. I'm sure many would really like this movie. It just hit to close to home for all of us rookie nine."

"So what was it about?" Sakura asked. Her curiosity peeked.

"Basically it's about a young woman who has to watch the man she loves walk out on her to fight a war and to reclaim his family honor lost by the hands of his _Brother_! Sound familiar at all?"

Sakura just could not reply to that. So she just sat in silence. While Ino and Shikamaru got into some argument.

When she finally found her voice she was able to say "So I got mad again for him while he was only looking out for my feelings."

"So let me get this straight. You got angry at Naruto for not taking you to a certain restaurant and also for not being able to go to a movie. Both time blaming him for some reason or another while in-fact all he was trying to do was to keep you happy and not become upset. Am I right?" Ino said crossing her arms and glaring at the pink hired girl.

Sakura could only nod her head and prepare for the worst.

"It seems to me that this whole night you where looking for every excuse to end it. When all he wanted to do was try and make you feel better."

"Can you please explain why you seem so fit to insult him for making a few comments about some guy who betrayed his and your trust?"

_Did she just insult Sasuke? Sakura's eyes widened._

"Well I'm waiting Sakura. Why did you get so upset?" Ino asked tapping her feet.

"Look I admit everything he said about me is true. But I was not about to let anyone insult Sasuke-kun." She said clenching her fists.

"And there in lies your problem." Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone

"What" Sakura asked

"You can't get over this schoolgirl crush and realize how much it is ruining your life. You need to relies he never had any feelings for you. That he betrayed all of us and should no longer be seen as a member of this village." Ino sat down after that.

"But how can you say that. You where also one of his hopefuls." Sakura said pointing a finger at her.

"Its simple I grew up." Ino said. While Shikamaru saw this as the moment he had to actually do something. So he got up, walked over to Ino and placed his hand on hers.

"Wait…You…And You…TOGETHER." Sakura exclaimed eyes widening.

"Today was our second date." Shikamaru explained.

"Ow, I see." Sakura said. _Great I ruin not only mine and Naruto's evening but Ino's and Shikamaru's to._

Finally the tears start to fall. Ino turned her head to her boyfriend's and got a nod. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the room. But not before giving some advice.

"Sakura, while none of us know why Naruto has been looked down on by most people in his life. So trusting others is not something that he is accustomed to. That means the feeling of betrayal hurts him more than most. But that also means he is the one most likely t forgive. If you are sincere and don't wait to long I'm sure he will forgive you." With that the deer boy left and with him much of Sakura's worries.

"Well you seem to have found yourself quite a catch." Sakura said. Trying to avoid the subject they had been on.

"Well I had to act fast before that sand wench came and took him." This caused both girls to giggle. "Thought it would be nice if he where just a little more animated. But that's just one of the reasons I love him."

Soon the night went on with make-up, movies, and munchies, or whatever goes on at a ninja sleepover. All that was for sure is that both where trying to steer clear of the troubles that Sakura was facing. But in her mind three questions kept popping up.

_What are my true feeling for Naruto and Sasuke?_

_Did the curse mark really have that much affect on him?_

_What do I do now?_

After there final move the girls decided to get some sleep. But while Ino fell into slumber quickly Sakura did not have such an easy time, and no it was not all because of Ino's snoring. But those questions kept clawing there way back to her mind.

The clock struck nine when Sakura finally woke, Ino had already showered and changed. Sakura staggered to the shower to wake herself up after her restless night.

Why is it NOW that I can't seem to keep my eyes awake and not last night?

But once she had showered and dressed in some spare clothes Ino had lent her she looked at the clock again, it was not 9:30 AM

"Ow shit I am in so much trouble." Sakura shouted. Ino only gave a questionable look "I was suppose to be at Hokage-sama's office an hour ago." Ino only chuckled "You are dead."

Ten minutes later we see a painting Sakura outside the front door of the village leader. She lightly tapped on the door but gets no reply. So she slowly opens the door prepping herself for another lecture, but hears only snores.

It seems that the Hokage had somehow gotten some sake past her everwatchfull assistant and was now passed out. Sakura knew she should be extra careful when waking her teacher due to her cranky nature so she quietly crept over.

Upon reaching the sleeping blond she sees what her head resting on a photo album. The same one she had been looking at when Naruto had gotten the Idea for the dinner. Sakura paid little heed to it thou. She gave the woman a light shake and called her name. Then she started to stir

"What is it Sakura." She said in a very annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you sensei but are lesions where suppose to start an hour ago. I wanted to let you sleep but it start-"

"Can it Sakura. I know you where late and I know something went wrong last night so spill it."

So for a second time Sakura had to tell all that had happened. But she also was forced to tell all that happened at Ino's including her and Shikamaru's date, this caused Tsunade to laugh at loud, though she put on a very serious face once she was done.

"Sakura I am appalled at you. When I accepted you as my apprentice I thought you had a higher maturity than others but after this I am not so sure. I know the trouble you're going though with Sasuke is hard but you can't let that ruin any chance for happiness. But it seems your friend did a good job setting you straight last night. So I guess that lecture is over. Now I need to know one thing, what are you going to do now?"

After finishing she leaned back awaiting her students reply. But before she could get a word in another ninja busted through the door, she was tall with purple hair tied in a ponytail and wore an oversized trench coat.

"Hay Tsunade I need to talk to you." The snake woman said

"Arg, Anko," Tsunade shouted rubbing her acing temples, "Can you please nock, your are as bad as Naruto."

"Wups, Sorry Tsunade didn't know you where in a meeting, I'll come back later." She said turning to leave

"Wait," Sakura shouted "Actually Anko I need to ask you something." This had both older women staring with a questioning look.

"OK what do you want to know" she said closing the door.

"I wanted to know about the curse mark." She took a deep breath and gathered her courage to continue. "Exactly how much it affects the users mind, I mean-"

"You want to know if the curse mark had that much effect of duck-head." She cut off. Giving a smirk at her chosen nickname for the Uchiha. Though it only caused Sakura to frown, but she nodded all the same.

"Look from my own experience, and form what I have seen, the answer is no." this caused Sakura's eyes to widen. Anko continued "At least the first level dose not. While it dose hurt like a bitch it does not really affect the mind at all. Only bring out what most try to keep locked away." She crossed her arms and sighed. "So in short your little boyfriend would have left even without the seal sooner or later."

Sakura was a little devastated by this. For so long she had blamed the curse for Sasuke's actions but it was all for not. Now she realized that he really did not have any feelings for her and would have left no matter what she did, unlike Naruto. So that answered one of her questions. Now she needed to take care of the others

"Thank you Anko-sama," she said giving a little bow to the snake woman. Then turned to the other woman and "Sensei, can we skip training today. I really need to speak with Naruto and apologies and to tell him..." she tried to finish but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Now while I'm happy your taking responsibility for your actions but there is a problem." Sakura got very nerves at this. "There is no way for you to see Naruto for a while he just started a mission late last night."

Sakura calmed down a little "ow so Ill just catch him when he gets back in a few days."

Tsunade just shook her head. "No Sakura its not that type of mission. It's a training mission with Jiraiya and won't be back for at least two years."

"What" Sakura shouted. Distraught that she had finally come to terms for her feelings for her teammates and now both are gone.

"And before you ask I can't tell you where they are. No ninja in the whole village except Naruto and Jiraiya will know there location. Both for protection and training purposes."

"Why dose he need so much protection. Does this have to do whit that red charka he has?" She said in one quick breath.

"That I can't tell you. Only Naruto could tell you that. For it's his secret." She said to the girl who slumped into her chair on the brink of tears. "Look Sakura, there is nothing you can do now. So why don't you take this time to work though you emotions and work to become a better person so when he gets back you can put your problems aside."

Sakura looked up at her teacher and smiled. "OK Sensei. Should we get started?"

* * *

Too years have come and gone, Sakura did what she said and did all she could to better herself. She has mastered her teachers fighting style and changed her outfit to (The one in the series so I don't need to explain). Then the day came when Naruto finally returned. 

She had tried to catch him at the gate but missed him by a few minutes. So she decided to wait for him at his apartment. She headed over there and waited for him by the door.

She waited for half an hour. The whole time preparing what she would say. While she had been planning this for a while she was still nerves. That did not change when the blond teen came walking down the hall.

_Damn I'm not ready_

_**Yes you are. But that's not important just look at how hot he looks now.**_

_  
You really are not helping. Though when did you ever._

"S-S-Sakura is that you." Naruto said with a startled look. Which quickly grimed, "What do you want" he nearly spat.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you." She said in a meek voice.

"Fine come on in." He said in a cold voice.

His room was small and dusty but she didn't care she swallowed her fear and said the words she has been wanting to say for years. "I'm Sorry Naruto."

Naruto just clenched his fist "SAKURA! I am so tired of this. I've saved your life countless times! And what do you do? You run to Sasgay, praise Sasgay, live SASGAY! And what do I get? A punch in the face when I save your life. I-I love you Sakura! Don't you understand that!? Why would Sasuke, no, why would YOU love Sasuke?! Hmm? All he's done is knocked you out and turned you down. And you do the same to me. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?! Why can't you accept me for once? I finally got you to go out with me, and all you do is make fun of me for mistakes I've done. Man, the funny thing is, I love you Sakura, and no matter how mad I get, I can never stop. I will never love anyone else, because you have already stolen MY heart, just as Sasuke stole yours...I love you Sakura..."

He tried to continue but before he could he had been embraced by Sakura "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm Sorry." She repeated over and over.

Though Naruto didn't take her seriously. That is till he felt a warm wet feeling on his chest. He looked down and saw what it was. Tears, Sakura had started crying.

"Well what about Uchiha." She said pulling away.

"I don't care if I ever see him again. I just want you to forgive me." She said trying to fight the onslaught of tears.

Naruto turned away from her and walked to a cabinet near his bed. In it he took out a small velvet box. "Here" he said handing it to her "I had planned to give this to you the night I left. But, well you know."

She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful emerald oval stone imbedded in gold with a matching golden chain on either side. "N-N-Naruto-kun."

"It's called the Emerald Eye. Just take it as a way for me to say I forgive you." He said with a calm face.

At this the tears returned in full force. She quickly hugged him again but this time more fully. But unlike the last time, Naruto returned the favor.

"N-Naruto-kun I...I..." she tried to say but the blonde pushed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I know."

The End

* * *

**There you have it the final chapter in my first story. And while I am upset that it is over I am also really looking forward to my next fic. Though you should know it will be NaruHina and no amount of comments will change that.**

**Please Review**


End file.
